zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spring Blossom
Sun has set, but it still isn´t all that dark yet The coldest season at Bunnyburrow has ended, for spring is here at last Warmth and light are taking over, and I can feel that in my home From the window, I can see how all the flowers in our backyard are in full bloom It looks gorgeous during this time of the year, that´s undeniable However, in my bedroom, there´s something waiting that´s even more wonderful Someone who brought spring to my life, driving the cold and dark of winter away That person is my wife Judy, a real long-eared beauty My dear, you´re what makes simple life like this after settling down worth it I walk up the stairs to our bedroom where you await Standing by the window next to our bed, surrounded by translucent curtains And looking so lovely in a strapless pink nightdress You turn around, directing your fair eyes at me Looks like my adorable cottontailed wife is in the mood for something affectionate I come there very close to you, looking at the night that has just fallen Moonlight shining magnificently above your little garden How I love it when you hug me there in a manner most sweet You´ve brought so much meaning, peace and joy to my life with your good heart After all the brave things we´ve done, it feels right that this happy life is finally ours I don´t see you as a dumb bunny anymore, but as a true soul mate who always puts my needs above hers Even though you´re a cop, you´re more loyal to those close in your heart than anything else In my most wonderful of dreams, I can see your smile and hear your sweet voice You touch me with your paw, noticing the pounding sounds of my heart on my chest I see you smile as I let your cheek feel the touch of my cold, soft snout There may be some precious things in the world that fade away over time However, the love between us is not among those You blush beautifully as you subtly remove your nightdress, letting it slide off your body Letting me see all of your attractive features in a natural way You take me into that state too, pinning me gently down on our bed Judy, you´ve been a real lovebunny ever since we got married I let my fox paws travel across your body, starting with your soft ears Followed by your shoulders, back, tail, butt, thighs and paws Your nose twitches so adorably as your head rests against my shoulder To you, my coat feels still so soft and fluffy, even though it´s not winter anymore This moment makes me feel like we´ve entered some very special, blissful place It´s like flying through the sky together, as the eagle and the dove You sit astride in my lap, showing your husband all of your tenderness Even mentioning that you find predators more handsome than prey mammals Well, it´s not hard for a bunny like you to find your way into my heart with your good nature A smart, caring and beautiful young woman who deserves everything I can give Our faces as close to each other as they can be, we start kissing In the dark, one can see the silhouettes of two natural mammals on the wall, wearing nothing My paws draped around your chest, holding and protecting you like the valuable thing that you are While our lips are sealed in a tight, intimate kiss that´s almost unbreakable You whisper something to me in a voice that´d beat even the songs of the prettiest of birds As I pet your fluffy dewlap, you close your eyes as if you were at peace They say spring brings the warmth, but it´s really our hearts where that comes Mine will still belong to you as years pass I´ll always do my best to give my mate a life as healthy and happy as possible And nothing will ever motivate, encourage and comfort me as much as your love As always, we fall asleep snugly in each other´s arms I can feel the warm touch of your fur even in our bedsheets Nothing but happy, romantic thoughts have filled my head at the moment What a life it is to be married to such a pretty little rabbit Here we just sleep in the night, keeping each other warm Between us, there´s something more gorgeous than a simple spring blossom. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Stories in natural state Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style Category:Romantic fics Category:Oneshots